


Worth It

by fawksbian



Series: Gayperion Drabbles [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawksbian/pseuds/fawksbian
Summary: Just some bros on a totally platonic bro date.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> wow long time no fic this was kinda rushed but hey. better a shit fic than no fic huh

“I’m telling you bro, this is the best place in town!”

Rhys digged Vaughn’s arm lightly, flashing a grin at him. “What, don’t you trust me?” He joked, faking sadness. 

Vaughn scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I trust you, but are you sure you know where we are?” His eyes darted around nervously, desperately looking for a familiar sight, finding none. “I dunno about you, but I’ve never been in this part of town before. It’s kinda...” He gestured around vaguely. “Shady.”

Rhys opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. Vaughn had a point, but there’s no way he would admit it. “Oh c’mon, it isn’t that bad!” As if on cue, a loud crash emanated from the next block over, making Rhys jump. “Ok, alright, maybe it’s a little bit weird, but it’s gonna be worth it, trust me.” He flashed a lopsided grin at him, and gripped his hand tighter. Vaughn blushed, diverting his attention to the cracked sidewalk. 

After a few minutes of walking, they turned a final corner, facing a small cafe with several tables set up outside. Unlike the other buildings they’d passed, the paint looked like it had been recently touched up, and the glass had almost no dirt on it. “See, I told you I knew where we were going,” Rhys said triumphantly, pushing open the door. The waitress at the counter turned at the sound. Upon seeing Rhys, she waved him over with a welcoming smile. 

“So, this is the guy huh?” She nodded towards Vaughn. 

“Mhm.” Rhys put his arm around Vaughn proudly, pulling him closer. 

Fiona turned her attention to the shorter man, holding her hand out for a handshake. “Name’s Fiona, I’m a friend of Rhys’s.” He took her hand, smiling politely. He was sure Rhys had never mentioned a Fiona before, but he knew a ton of people that Vaughn had never even heard of, so he decided not to question it. 

“Vaughn. You probably already know that though, since someone,” he glanced at Rhys, “has been talking about me.” Rhys shrugged.

“What can I say bro, I just want everyone to know about the best guy in the world.”

“So that’s why you talk about yourself all the time.” The cherry red that spread across Rhys’s face signalled the end of their little debate. 

Fiona gagged. “Please God, no lovey dovey stuff, I might puke. So, are you gonna order something, or are you just gonna stay here and drive off any customers, ‘cause I don’t get paid enough to let you do that.” 

“Regular black coffee for Vaughn, I’ll have a hot chocolate. With whipped cream. And marshmallows.”

“Jeez, do you want it brought on a silver platter by your personal butler too?” Rhys glared at her. “Fine, fine. It’ll be over in a few, go take a seat.” They chose a small table by the front window, overlooking the less than pleasant view onto the street. The seats were surprisingly comfortable, but high enough off the floor that Vaughn’s feet couldn’t reach the floor, instead perching them on the small bar near the bottom. 

They spent the wait in idle chatter, from discussing the newest episode of their favourite tv show to complaining about finals. After about 5 minutes, Fiona arrived with their drinks, gently placing them on the table. “Voila, one coffee, and one hot chocolate for the fancy boy.” Rhys flashed the same glare as before. “Enjoy.” She stifled a laugh and headed back to the counter. Vaughn sipped his drink slowly, relishing the bitter taste and anticipating the caffeine rush that would surely follow. Rhys took a different method, gulping his hot chocolate hastily, almost choking on a stray marshmallow. Vaughn watched fondly. 

“You know it isn’t a race right?”  
Rhys placed his near empty mug back on the table, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Well, yeah, but I’m thirsty. I haven’t drank anything since...” He pondered for a second. “Like, last night. I deserve this.” 

“Fair enough.”

Vaughn sighed, finishing his coffee and putting his mug near Rhys’s. “Now that was some good coffee.” He leant back in his chair while Rhys fiddled with the string on his hoodie. “You ready to go?” He looked up from the source of his distraction and nodded.

“I don’t wanna get caught in this neighbourhood at night, we better get going.” They waved goodbye to Fiona, who was wiping down the counter with a grubby cloth, and prepared for the perilous walk home.


End file.
